Mi niñita
by Irethy
Summary: Sakura y Shaorán están felizmente casados, pero... ¿Que es esa luz?... y... ¿QUIEN ES ESA NIÑA?


MI NIÑITA

Habían pasado ya nueve años desde la captura de vacío, Sakura tenía veintiún años y Shaorán acababa de cumplir los veintidós. Hacía solo dos meses que se habían casado y ambos vivían en Hong Kong junto a los demás miembros de la familia Li.

En un principio la muchacha había estado un poco asustada por si su nueva familia la rechazaba y viceversa, la familia Li, no sabía como era la joven esposa del jefe del clan, es más, aunque se suponía que la habían conocido once años atrás, nadie (excepto Meiling) la recordaba y temían que no fuese una digna esposa. Aunque pronto el carácter alegre, bondadoso y servicial de la muchacha les robó el corazón. Además que era una poderosa hechicera... tanto que Shaorán a pesar de ser el más poderoso de todos los miembros del clan, no era capaz de igualar y mucho menos superar a su esposa.

Cada día, ambos jóvenes entrenaban, tanto en magia como en artes marciales, claro que en esto último era al revés, ya que Sakura justo ahora comenzaba a aprender, pero aprendía deprisa.

Un día...

Shaorán... puedes hacerlo mejor.- Le decía Sakura a su esposo mientras sonreía al ver sus esfuerzos en contrarrestar su carta "Fuego"

¡Claro para ti es muy fácil! ¡Ay que me quemo!- Decía el joven mientras esquivaba por muy poco una bola de fuego que iba directa a su cabeza.

¿Quién iba a decir cuando nos conocimos hace once años que pasaría esto? En aquella época yo justo comenzaba a aprender magia.

Y yo te hacía la vida imposible.

Sí, quien nos lo iba a decir...- Ella calló de pronto y miró a su esposo que la miraba sorprendido ya que la carta había vuelto a manos de su dueña.- Shaorán, ¿notaste eso?

¿Mmmm? No, ¿el qué?

Hay una energía mágica en el aire. ¡Y no sé de que clase!

Tranquila... seguro que no es nada malo.

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque una gran luz llenó todo el jardín y cuando se fue, además de escuchar unas extrañas carcajadas, en el lugar donde antes estaba su esposa, vio a una niñita de grandes ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro corto y piel pálida que no debía tener más de dos añitos.

Shaorán se quedó mirando a esa niñita, que llevaba una ropa tan grande que casi parecía que una sabana se hubiese tragado a la pequeña... ¿De dónde había salido?... Al pobre casi le dio un infarto cuando vio colgando de su cuello, algo que pertenecía a Sakura y solo a ella. ¡La llave estrella!

¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser que...!

¡Ehhhh! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Gritó Kero que llegaba en ese momento junto con Yue para ver lo ocurrido.

Shaorán.... ¿Qué ha sido esa magia?- Le dijo una de sus hermanas que también había salido junto a las otras tres, su madre y Meiling.

Pero el muchacho no dijo nada ni a unos.... ni a otros, permanecía con la mirada fija en la pequeña, que miraba para todos lados si comprender, con los ojos como platos.

Los demás dirigieron la mirada a la niña y Meiling se atrevió a preguntar...

Shaorán... ¿Quién es esa niña?

No... no os lo vais a creer... pero... pero...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Kero en ese momento.- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Ya te has dado cuenta... ¿no Kero?

¿El qué?- Dijeron los demás.

Esa niña.... creo que es... Sakura.

¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?

En ese momento, la niña se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada, ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado por todo eso... y ese gritó no ayudó nada.

Shaorán les había explicado a todos lo que había pasado... o al menos lo que él creía que había pasado, mientras que Meiling calmaba como podía a la pequeña que había dejado de llorar.

Tal vez... ella sepa lo que ha pasado.- Dijo una de las hermanas de Shaorán.

Pero... ¿Qué no ves como llora?, No creo que llorase si se acordase de algo. Está claro que está asustada.- Dijo Meiling.

Nada se pierde por probar.- Dijo otra, mientras se acercaba a la niña.- Haber pequeña... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Como toda respuesta, la niña enterró su rostro en el pecho de Meiling mientras se ponía a llorar todavía más. Lo probaron todos pero nada la niña se ponía a llorar más y más.

Shaorán, te toca.- Le dijo una de las hermanas.

Veamos...- Dijo mientras se acercaba.- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Milagrosamente la niña dejó de llorar, miró a Shaorán y sonrió.

Sakura.- Dijo la niña mientras todos miraban la escena con los ojos como platos, (O_O).

¿Cuántos añitos tienes?

Os.- Dijo la niñita mientras levanta dos deditos de sus manos.

Dime una cosa, Sakura... este colgante... ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Sempe mío!

Le hicieron más preguntas, pero no parecía acordarse de nada, tan solo de su nombre y de su edad, y si alguien que no fuese Shaorán se le acercaba se abrazaba a Meiling y se ponía a llorar.

Creo que voy a tener que llamar a Eriol para que me ayude. Aunque no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá Tomoyo cuando se entere.

Bien... pero ¿qué os paree si se le compra algo de ropa? Es que estar todo el tiempo con esa ropa que le va tan grande...- Dijo la señora Li.

Pues tendrá que ser Meiling quien la lleve... porque con nosotras llora.

Ven, Meiling, te daré algo de ropa de la que usaba Feimei para que la lleves a comprarle algo.

Sí.- Dirigiéndose a la niña.- Quédate aquí.

Cinco minutos después cuando la señora Li y Meiling entraron de nuevo en la habitación, vieron a las hermanas de Shaorán, a Shaorán e incluso al mismo Yue intentando convencer a la niña de algo... cuando miraron bien vieron que la pequeña había cogido a Kero y lo estaba abrazando con tanto entusiasmo que el pobre ya estaba de un tono azulado a causa de la falta de aire.

¡Ay Dios mío!- dijo Meiling cuando vio lo que pasaba.- ¡Sakura, suéltalo! ¡Que lo ahogas!

Lo... lo sento.- Dijo la niña mientras lo dejaba ir y el pobre animalito caía en manos de Shaorán medio inconsciente.- Yo... yo...- La niña iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez.

No llores...- Dijo Meiling.- No es que no puedas abrazarle y jugar con él, es solo que no lo puedes hacer con tanta fuerza, ¿lo entiendes?- La niña asintió.- Ven, que te vamos a cambiar de ropa.

Creo que ha tomado a Mei por su madre y a Shaorán por su padre. ¿No creéis?- Dijo una de las hermanas de Shaorán y los demás asintieron.

Shaorán se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono... ahora tocaba otra cosa complicada, llamar a Eriol para pedir ayuda... y si Eriol se enteraba también se enteraría Tomoyo. ¡Que problema!

Sí, hola. Desearía hablar con el señor Hiragizawa, por favor.- Dijo en un perfecto inglés.- ¿Eriol? Soy Shaorán... ¿Qué podrías venir a Hong Kong una temporadita?... No, no es eso... aunque también tiene que ver con niños... Necesito tu ayuda... sí, te esperaré... ¿Cuándo llegarás?... bien, entonces mañana en el primer vuelo que haya... muy bien hasta mañana. Adiós.

Bien...- Dijo la señora Li- ¿Vendrá?

Sí, madre, vendrá... aunque no solo. Tomoyo y los guardianes vendrán con él.

En ese momento se oyó mucho ruido la habitación de al lado, y entró la niña corriendo seguida de Meiling.

¡Ven aquí! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado!

Y era verdad, la pequeña llevaba puestos unos pantaloncitos verdes de un conjunto típico chino pero la camisa la llevaba totalmente abierta y estaba totalmente despeinada.

¡Estate quieta!

Ji, ji, ji

Todos miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza, mientras veían a la niña corriendo por toda la habitación medio vestida, seguida de Meiling con una ENORME vena en la frente.

¡Que alguien la pare por favor!- Dijo Meiling y como en ese momento la niña pasaba justo por delante de Yue, este como pudo la cogió en brazos.- Gracias.

Pe.. pero Meiling... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Shaorán (O_o)

Tiene demasiada energía y es demasiado traviesa... ¡He necesitado diez minutos para ponerle los pantalones! Y para la camisa... ya veis.

O_OUUUUU- Era más o menos la expresión de todos los presentes

¡Ahora vamos a terminar de vestirte!- Le dijo Meiling a Sakura.

¡Quero jugar!

Jugarás luego

¡Ahora!

Luego

¡¡Ahora!!

Luego

¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!

Y así volvieron a entrar en la habitación de al lado, saliendo otra vez a los quince minutos, pero ahora con la niña completamente vestida y peinada con las dos coletillas que solía llevar de niña. Ella se fue directa a Shaorán y le preguntó.

¿Etoy apa?

Mucho.- Sonrió Shaorán

Tita ice que ir a compá más cosas onitas ¿tú ambién enes?

¿Quieres que vaya también?

¡Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó la niña mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Está bien... está bien, iré, iré.

Un grupo de personas esperaban en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong a que los viniesen a buscar. Un hombre de pelo negro azulado y unos ojos azules que estaban enmarcados en unas gafas y de piel blanca que no debía tener más de veintidós años... los mismos que la joven que estaba a su lado... también de piel muy pálida y ojos azules... su pelo era de una tonalidad negro-violácea. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran hermanos en vez de marido y mujer. A su lado había una mujer de veintinueve treinta años, de pelo castaño de un tono medio, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que llevaba un mechón recogido en una trenza y sus ojos eran también marrones. Aunque si bien era cierto que ella era la mayor de todos... también lo era que se comportaba como una niña de cinco o seis años.

Que extraño que todavía no hayan llegado Sakura y Shaorán.- Dijo la más joven.

Tranquila Tomoyo... no tardarán mucho en llegar. Después de todo... no le concrete la hora de llegada.

En ese momento otro joven se acercó hasta ellos, tenía un aspecto... bastante cansado.

Eriol, Tomoyo... siento haberos hecho esperar... hubiera llegado antes pero... he tenido un pequeño... contratiempo, antes de salir.

No te preocupes, Shaorán. ¿Y Sakura?- Le preguntó Tomoyo.

En casa, descansando.- le dijo y añadió en un murmullo.- Espero.

Cogió las maletas de sus invitados y añadió

Acompañadme, el coche está afuera.

Salieron del aeropuerto y entraron el coche. Las dos mujeres iban detrás y los dos hombres delante (Claro, no iban a ir en el maletero ¿Verdad?). En el camino Eriol le preguntó a su amigo sobre el problema que tenía.

Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.- Le dijo Shaorán.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegaron a la casa, aunque nada más bajar del coche se escuchó el llanto de una niña.

¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?- Dijo Shaorán mientras palidecía un poco y corría hacía dentro de la casa seguido de sus invitados.

El espectáculo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que se encontraron fue el siguiente: una niña de dos años vestida con un conjunto chino color rosa sentada en el jardín llorando a pleno pulmón, con un trozo de pastel en el suelo, mientras Kero le revoloteaba alrededor lleno de preocupación.

Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Dijo nada más llegar.

No lo sé, - respondió el animalito.- nada más salí al jardín se puso a llorar.

¡Malo, malo, malo, malo!- Decía la niña mientras lloraba.- ¡Ero malo!

¿Yo?- O_O

¿¡¡Pero que le has hecho!!?- Le dijo Shaorán cogiendo a la niña en brazos.

¡Yo nada!

¿Qué te ha hecho? Anda dímelo.

Mi astel.- Dijo la niña señalando el trozo de pastel en el suelo.- Ero irar a uelo. ¡Kero malo! ¡Malo!

¡Yo no le he hecho nada!- Decía el animalito.

Sí, seguro. Si no lo hubieses hecho ella no te culparía.- Le dijo Shaorán enfadado.- Vamos.. te daré otro trozo pero no llores.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y miró al guardián con una sonrisita victoriosa para luego sacarle la lengua sin que nadie excepto el guardián se diese cuenta que se quedó con una cara más o menos así O_O. Mientras los otros tres miraban la escena confundidos.

Vamos a dentro y os lo explicaré todo.- Dijo Shaorán mientras entraba en la casa con la niña en brazos.

Entraron dentro de la casa, y se acomodaron... saliendo de dentro de un bolsillo de la mujer más mayor un pequeño gatito negro con alitas a su espalda, y revoloteó cerca de la niña.

¡¡Oto Ero!!- Dijo la niña mientras cogía al gatito de la misma forma tan "cariñosa" que cogió a Kero la primera vez... dejándolo casi sin aire, bajo la aterrorizada mirada de todos.

¡Suéltalo!- Dijo Shaorán.

Lo... lo sento.- Dijo la niña.

El animalito, por suerte había estado poco rato bajo el abrazo "asesino", por llamarlo de alguna manera, y voló detrás de Eriol para esconderse de la niña.

Shaorán...- Dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Dónde está Sakura? Me gustaría verla.

Bueno... es justo de lo que quería hablaros...- dijo Shaorán sin saber como explicase.- Veamos... Tomoyo... mira al cuello de esta niña y dime que es lo que ves.

Tomoyo hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Shaorán y se quedó pálida (sí más todavía de cómo ella es normalmente) mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos al igual que su esposo que también había hecho lo mismo.

¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- Gritó la mujer.- ¡¡ESTA NIÑA ES... ES...!!!

¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!- Gritó el hombre

Sí, es Sakura.- Dijo Shaorán.

Pero... pero... pero...- Tomoyo intentaba decir algo pero no podía pasar de esa palabra.

Ocurrió ayer... poco antes que os llamase. Estabamos entrenando... Sakura paró de golpe diciendo que estaba notando una magia extraña y luego... apareció una gran luz y cuando esta se retiró....

Todos miraron a la niña... que ajena a todo se había acercado a Nakuru y estaba jugando muy animadamente con ella y parecían pasárselo muy bien las dos (^^UUUUU).

Pero... ¿por qué se comporta así?- Dijo Eriol

No recuerda nada excepto que se llama Sakura... y que tiene "dos" años. Parece ser que me ha tomada como su figura paterna... y por ahora no a tomado ninguna materna... supongo que es porque Sakura se crió sin madre.

Pero cuando Sakura tenía dos años... su madre continuaba viva.- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a la niña.

Sí, lo sé... pero es la única explicación que le encuentro... Y además... Sakura... es... como decirlo...

¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

Demasiado traviesa.

Los otros dos... sencillamente se cayeron de la silla, ante lo que habían escuchado.

Nos estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? Pero si Sakura nunca ha hecho nada que se pudiese tomar por una travesura desde que la conozco.- Dijo Tomoyo.

No os lo tomo... es lo que es.

¡¡¡¡¡AY!!!!!- Gritó en ese momento Nakuru.- ¡Suéltame el pelo! Me haces daño

Ivertio, muy ivertio.- Decía Sakura mientras reía alegremente y a Nakuru comenzaban a correrle lagrimones por toda la cara.

Los demás miraron la escena con enormes gotas en la cabeza. Entonces llegó Meiling, con otro trozo de pastel para la niña.

Astel, astel.- Decía ella contenta.- Astel... que eno.- Entonces la niña reparó en el guardián... que se estaba escondiendo como podía detrás de su amo y la niña sonrió...- ¿queres pastel, Erito os? ¿Queres? ¿Queres? Etá muy eno.

Los "adultos" no se dieron cuenta cuando la niñita acorraló al guardián y le llenó la boca con un pedazo del pastel, claro que esto Sakura lo hizo con su mejor intención, pero... fue tragar el trozo de pastel... que las mejillas del gatito se volvieron rosadas y comenzó a volar como un cohete por toda la habitación mientras gritaba: "¡¡¡¡¡DULCES, DULCES, QUIERO MÁS, QUIERO MÁS!!!" Y de paso se comía todo lo que le quedaba de pastel a Sakura que lo miraba todo con ojos enormes para luego ponerse a reír.

Pero... ¿De donde...?- Decían los demás mientras intentaban pescar a Spinel que continuaba como loco.

Que ibertio, que ibertio.- Decía Sakura... y al mirarla todo vieron restos de pastel en la boca de la niña y supieron donde había conseguido Spinel su pastel.

Eriol, controla a tu guardián.- Dijo Shaorán mientras cogía a Sakura en brazos y llamaba a su prima.- Toma Mei, llévatela.

¿Y que hago?

No sé... lo que hagan los niños de su edad... léele algo... o bien que duerma la siesta... yo que sé... pero sácala de aquí antes que pase algo peor.

Esta bien.

Meiling cogió a la niña y la sacó de la sala... y se la llevó a un dormitorio. Cuando vio el dormitorio Sakura no es que pusiese muy buena cara.

Ahora, vas a dormir la siesta. Así que te vamos a poner el pijama.

¡¡Seta no!!

Siesta sí

¡¡¡¡Seta no!!!!

Siesta sí.

¡¡No!!

Que sí.

¡¡¡NO!!!!

Y yo te he dicho que sí.

¡¡¡NO QUERO SESTA!!!

Vas a dormir.

Dome tú.- Dijo Sakura 

En ese momento... una de las cartas Sakura... que las llevaba en el bolsillo salió y se convirtió en una pequeña hada con una varita que se acercó a Meiling y la dejó completamente dormida.

La niña miró la carta que había vuelto a su mano completamente asombrada, y empezó a mirar todas las demás... no sabía el porqué pero sabía cual era cada una de ellas y para que servían y sonrió con malicia.

Mientras en la sala... Shaorán y Eriol habían notado la magia y salieron corriendo hacía el dormitorio que ocupaba la niña... solo para encontrar a Meiling profundamente dormida, pero la niña no estaba por ninguna parte.

Y ahora... ¿Dónde se debe haber metido?- Dijo Shaorán.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada... mejor será ir a buscarla...- Se acercó a Meiling y como pudo la despertó.- Bueno... al menos sabemos que su poder no ha disminuido... y que se acuerda de cómo usar las cartas... y eso será un problema... contando como es.

Todos se dispersaron por la casa para poder buscar a la "niña", se podía haber metido en cualquier parte... y tal y como era ahora mismo... con el poder que tenía y con las cartas en su poder esa niña era un peligro público, o al menos para ella misma.

Eriol estaba en el jardín buscándola por todos los lugares donde hubiesen flores (^^UUU ¿por qué siempre se creerán que estamos junto a las flores?) Cuando de pronto escuchó una risita que ya había escuchado antes... la misma risita que había oído cuando Sakura tiraba del pelo a Nakuru o bien cuando Spinel iba como loco de un lado a otro a causa del pastel que le había dado la niña.... solo que esta la escuchaba en vez de por debajo de él... por encima suyo. 

Y ahí estaba Sakura... subida a un cerezo en flor (bueno... la verdad es que sí estaba con flores la niñita ^^UUUU) intentando coger una de ellas.

¡¡Baja de ahí!! ¡¡Como te caigas te matas!!- Gritó Eriol mientras fue a coger a la niña.

For onita, quero for.- Dijo la niña como toda respuesta.

Yo te daré la flor... pero tú dame la mano para que te ayude a bajar.

Con los gritos que había metido, en un momento, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban alrededor del árbol viendo la escena.

¡Dios mío! ¡SAKURA!- Gritó Tomoyo al verla.

¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!- Gritó Shaorán al verla- ¡¡ERIOL BÁJALA DE AHÍ, POR FAVOR!!

Eso intento... pero no quiere darme la mano.

Quero la for, quero la for.

Yo te la daré pero primero dame la mano.

¡¡¡NO!!! La for la cojo yo.

La niña se estiró por encima del árbol hasta que cogió la susodicha flor, y cuando ya la tenía en su mano... en vez de cómo la gente normal bajar igual que había subido, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que "tirarse" del árbol (nos salió suicida la niña), provocando los gritos de angustia de todos los presentes.

¡Fote!- Dijo antes de caer y un baloncito rosa con alitas apareció debajo de la niña y evitó que se matara.

¡¡Sakura!!- Dijo Shaorán.- ¡¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa parecida ¿nunca me oyes?!!- Como la niña le miró sin comprender, prosiguió.- Dame las cartas.

Son mías.

Dámelas, no son un juguete... te puedes hacer daño o dañar a los demás.

Ero son mías. ¡Mías! ¡Mías!

No te las voy a quitar sino a guardar.

Ero....

¡Dámelas!

Oma.- Dijo la niña con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron aliviados. Meiling cogió a Sakura en brazos y junto a Tomoyo se marcharon.

Tenemos que conseguir que recupere su edad cuanto antes...- Dijo Shaorán.

Ni que lo digas... casi me muero del susto cuando la vi tirarse del árbol- Le saltó Eriol.

¿No tienes ni idea de cómo conseguirlo?

No... pero tal vez... en los libros de Clow...

Vamos a la biblioteca, tal vez ahí podamos descifrar algo.

Mientras Tomoyo y Meiling habían conseguido acostar a Sakura para que durmiese la siesta o eso pensaban ellas porque tan pronto cerraron la puerta la niña se levantó de la cama, y se escapó por la ventana.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se escabulló hasta la cocina cogió un trozo de pastel le dio un mordisquito y con una mirada llena de malicia salió al jardín y comenzó a buscar algo con detenimiento.

Dentro de la sala Meiling y Tomoyo conversaban sobre la niña.

Nunca creí que Sakura, hubiese sido traviesa de pequeña... ¿me pregunto como se lo montaron su padre y su hermano cuando su madre murió- dijo Tomoyo mientras bebía un poco de té

Ni que lo digas... nunca en mi vida hubiese imaginado una cosa así... al principio parecía tímida y miedosa pero luego... o Dios... no quiero ni recordar mientras la cambiaba o en la tienda de ropa o... mejor me callo

La niña pasó por debajo de la ventana y vio... entonces a Spinel tranquilamente medio dormido... sonrió y se acercó a él y justo cuando ya no tenía escapatoria le dijo.

Erito os... mira que te taigo... astel... Muy ico.

¿Pastel?- Dijo Spinel despertando de golpe y poniéndose a sudar

Zi, astel... muy ico. Toma... astel

No gracias

¡Oma!- Dijo a la vez que le metia el trozo en la boca y otra vez salía como loco.

En ese momento salía Kero comiéndose también él un trozo de pastel la niña se escondió, justo para que Kero no la viese. Con el escándalo también salieron Eriol y Shaorán y también Mei y Tomoyo que al ver a Spinel loco y a Kero con pastel pues...

¡Kero! Sabes que no debes darle pastel a Spinel... ahora lo paras tú.- Le dijo Shaorán enfadado.

¡¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!!- Decía el animalito.

¿Entonces quien lo ha hecho?

¡¡Yo no!!!

Jijiji.- Se escuchó detrás de un árbol

¿Mmmm?- ¿?

Tomoyo se acercó por detrás solo para ver a Sakura en pijama con las manos sucias de pastel y riéndose ante lo que le estaba pasando al pobre Kero. La cogió en brazos.

Ya he encontrado a la culpable.- Dijo mientras mostraba las manos de la niña.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado.- Dijo Shaorán U_U

Bueno... vamos a hacerlo ya o puede pasar algo peor.

Vamos a cambiarla de ropa.- dijo Meiling y se marchó con Tomoyo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, volvieron ambas con Sakura vestida con las mismas ropas ENORMES del día anterior y la dejaron en el suelo, haciendo que se estuviese quietecita con la promesa que luego podría molestar un poquito a Spinel y Kero si lo hacía.

Ambos hechiceros comenzaron el hechizo y una luz cegadora envolvió todo, cuando se fue vieron a Sakura, con la apariencia de veintiún años y con una cara de completa confusión.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y esa magia?- Entonces vio a Eriol y a Tomoyo.- O_O ¿Y vosotros cuando habéis llegado a Hong Kong?

Los otros se miraron con cara de se lo explicamos o qué, pero al final decidieron no hacerlo...

Acabamos de llegar ahora mismito.

Vaya... que sorpresa... ^^

Dos horas más tarde... después de que Sakura se hiciese a la idea de que había pasado un día... aunque todavía no entendía como era que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas treinta y seis horas Sakura recibió una llamada. Cuando regresó estaba radiante de felicidad.

Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó su marido.

Tengo una noticia muy buena para ti, Shaorán.

¿Cuál?

Estoy embarazada.

Shaorán se quedó pálido.

¡¡No!! ¡¡Más niños por ahora no!!


End file.
